Rebirthed- Black Thorn
by DJCandy63
Summary: In the bustling city of London, lies the only child of the Fairchild family, along with her bubbly maid, Lilia. Capphira Fairchild is the 'Undertaker' of the Queen, specified with tasks of cleaning the filth from any public eyes able to see into the under
1. Chapter 1

The Girl, Evacuating  
A large pile of letters with recognizable signet's were dropped onto a rather tedious girl's desk by a tall, blonde man. The girl, Capphira Fairchild, at only age thirteen, was a small child with long dark locks going well past her shoulders creeping towards the middle of her back. And with light purple eyes that flickered when she spoke, she was a beauty with an unrivaled temper. Living in the Midford household, that was quite a temper. Her other traits consisted of shyness, generosity, and all the other things an illustrious aristocrat would have.  
The young man was, Edward Midford, with great courage, who would withdraw from any women showing any obscene parts of her body. A true English gentlemen with a noble heart and sturdy exterior, Edward did not speak much, but had a good opinion when he did.  
"This is. . ." Her lips spread apart slightly, showing her expression of shock. She picked up the familiar dark crimson signet as Edward questioned her, "Is there something the matter?" He says, with his usual calm personality and piercing green eyes staring Capphira in the eye. ". . .the Queen's signet? Why on Earth would she call me now? What with the "Jack the Ripper" case and all. . ." She tears open the letter to reveal a very, well, _unique_ request from Queen Victoria.  
"Is there something the matter, Capphira?" Edward says again. "No, nothing at all, Edward. Thank you for retrieving the mail, and do tell Elizabeth that I wish to see her later." He responds with a nod and a swift walk towards the door, only to have it swing open to reveal his little sister, Elizabeth Midford. Much more of a young women then she let's people think, she is.  
"Capphiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiira! Look, look what I found! A ball in just a few days, can you believe it?! You have to come! You'll come, won't you?!" She squealed. Of course, the location of the 'ball' in which Lady Elizabeth was speaking of was all the way across London. So, in the scenario where Capphira would oblige to go-  
"I would have to move over to your townhouse to go, Lizzie. Would you mind?" As this question posed, Edward immediately spoke up in protest. "You cannot move! You had promised to, " His cheeks were tinted with pink before he continued. "go to Greenwich with me. . ."  
The girl stood and looked a last time at the letter still in her hand before smirking and walking towards Edward, who's blush deepened. "Edward, " She breathed. "why on Earth would I break a promise with one I hold so dearly?" A sudden _whish!_ of a long silver sword was the only answer either received from that question, as Earl Charles Grey appeared, a young boy who has held deep feelings for Capphira since a young age. "I'm more cross than a hungry bear right now, " He says, eyebrows furrowed, sword ready to kill. "so you'd better back away slowly." Capphira was outraged and quickly pushed the sword away, glaring at her childhood friend. "Grey! How dare you!"  
Grey slid the sword back in its seethe, and crossed his arms, turning away childishly from Capphira. "I don't speak to liars." Capphira rubbed her temples as yet another argument broke out between the two of them. Lizzie tried to make peace (as usual), but her brother had another idea and simply left the room.  
"Oh, please stop fighting! If you both keep fighting, Capphira will be too cross to go to the ball!" At this statement, Elizabeth smacked both of her hands onto her mouth as everyone instantaneously becomes deathly silent. "Ball? What ball?" Grey questioned as Capphira sighed heavily. "Sounds like fun! I wanna go!" He immediately pulled Capphira into a tight hug as he started laughing joyously.

One more usual day at the Midford Manor.


	2. Chapter 2

The Girl, Unintentional  
Capphira sets the fork onto her crumb-covered plate as she inspects the newspaper article in her hands. Grey lifted his fork to his mouth eating his fourth piece of triple decker dark chocolate cake. "Grey, " He hesitates, and lowers the fork to his plate, questioning her with his large silver eyes gleaming. "Since I am going to the ball, you must disguise your self. Also," He takes anther bite of his cake before she handed him the particular newspaper article she was observing earlier.  
He looks at the article for a brief second, then back to Capphira. "Why do I want to look at this?" The girl laughs at both his expression and question. "This is the upcoming "Jack the Ripper" case. Have you heard of it?" He nods and takes another bite of cake. "I usually have my ear to the ground when it comes to anything that upsets her majesty. Apparently, some stranger kidnaps young girls and kills her with a long rod of some sorts."  
"Like your sword?" He looks to her with a smile, before replying with a small scoff. "Are you saying I'm a suspect, Capphira?" She smirks while resting her head in her hand. "Maybe. You can't trust anybody with these types of cases, Mister Grey." Grey starts to chuckle a bit before plopping the newspaper onto the table when a certain red signet caught his eye. "That's her majesty's signet," He says still looking at the ripped latter. "May I?" She points to his plate. "Give me your cake." He laughs and obliges.  
"Fiiiiiiine, here. Now," Grey collects the newspaper into his hands as he reads the rest of the article. "why should you and I be enjoying ourselves at a ball when there is a potential murderer on the loose?" Capphira regained her usual composure and crossed her legs as she spoke, "That ball, " She emphasized each word, though not by syllable. "is where our potential murderer lurks. Viscount of Druitt's alibi's and such add up to that our killer. Also, " She stands up and walks to Grey, her countenance screaming mischief. She bends down, her nose touching the Earl's. "we should both enjoy ourselves for once, Earl. Instead of just teasing other, " She leaned towards his ear, her lips moving upon it. "something really should happen, now shouldn't it?"  
His hands immediately sprang to her cheekbones as he captured her lips longingly in a kiss. Her hand reached up to his cheek as he broke away and kissed her palm, then her wrist, then up her arm until he hungrily lapped and nipped at her neck while he urged her to climb into her lap. "G-Grey...ah..." She stuttered. "We mustn't..." But as she trailed off, Grey smirked and looked at her lovingly. "You started iiiiiit~ You know I can't stop once I staaaaaart~" He kissed her again, with more force this time.  
A small, quiet knock with a high-pitched murmur was heard as the lovers immediately untangled themselves from each other when suddenly Elizabeth entered the room.

"Are either are you two busy?"

"No, my lady."

Another truthful day at the Midford manor.


End file.
